The Perfect Man
by theoriginalmeathead
Summary: OneShot. Miley invites Lilly and Oliver over for a movie night and unexpected things happen! Moliver and slight Lackson. PLEASE R&R.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**The Perfect Man**  
_By The ORIGINAL Meathead_

Miley sat in front of the Stewart's DVD selection patiently waiting for Lilly and Oliver to arrive. The trio had agreed to a movie night tonight, and since it was at Miley's house, she got to pick the movie. Finally settling on _The Perfect Man_, Miley walked over to the couch and settled down to wait for Lilly and Oliver's arrivals.

Lilly was the first to arrive with a large blue pillow tucked under her arm. Miley quirked an eyebrow at it and Lilly shrugged.

"I felt like it." Lilly said.

"OK." said Miley shrugging her shoulders.

"Is Oliver here yet?" asked Lilly, abet nervously.

"No..." said Miley slowly, "Why?"

Lilly moved towards the couch and patted the space beside her after she sat down.

"I have something important to tell you," said Lilly in a quiet voice, beckoning Miley closer.

Miley collapsed next to Lilly and exclaimed, "I'm as ready as Jackson is to open his presents for Christmas as soon as they are under the tree."

"Alright then..." said Lilly with a wince, "I uh...have a crush on someone."

Miley squealed. "Oooh! Who?"

"You have to promise not to laugh," said Lilly seriously.

"On my secret life as Hannah Montana," said Miley just as seriously.

"I have a crush on...hmhnm," mumbled Lilly.

"Speak up. I couldn't _quite_ hear you," said Miley sarcastically.

Lilly sighed exasperatedly, "I said Jackson."

"Did someone say my beautiful yet manly name?" said Jackson as he sauntered into the living room.

Miley just continued to stare at Lilly in shock.

"No." said Lilly quickly, a dull blush forming over Lilly's cheeks to Miley's surprise.

"Really?" said Jackson, quirking an eyebrow, "I could have sworn I heard it..."

"Well...you, you didn't..." retorted Lilly lamely.

Jackson and Lilly then engaged in, as it seemed to Miley, a staring competition. Luckily, before anything else could happen or be revealed, Oliver strolled through the door.

"Finally!" cried Miley, jumping up to hug him in welcome, "I thought you would never arrive!"

"I uh...didn't know I was late..." replied Oliver from the confines of Miley's hug.

"Oh. You're not." said Miley cheerfully before whispering, "Lilly just told me she has a crush on Jackson...it was kind of embarrassing..."

"Oh." replied Oliver awkwardly.

"At least it's not unrequited!" he added after looking over Miley's shoulder.

Miley turned around to see Jackson and Lilly still locked in each other's stares but now both were blushing and smiling.

"Aww...that's so sweet...the more I think about it, the more I see how perfect they are for each other."

"We will have to set them up."

Oliver shook his head, "Didn't Hannah learn her lesson with Becca and I?"

"Uhh...Hannah did but Miley didn't?" Miley weakly offered, before pouting at Oliver, "Pwweese?"

"Oh fine," said Oliver exasperatedly, "But we have to give them time to get together on their own first..."

"OK! Thank you so much Oliver!" said Miley brightly, hugging Oliver once again.

"So what do you kids want on your pizzas?" said Mr Stewart loudly as he entered the room, phone in hand.

Miley quickly let go of Oliver and said, "Plain cheese for me."

"And me," added Jackson finally breaking eye contact with Lilly and ignoring the weird looks he got from both his sister and father.

"I think I'll go Hawaiian," said Lilly, still blushing.

"Uh...yeah...Hawaiian sounds good," shrugged Oliver.

"OK. One Hawaiian pizza and one Cheese pizza are coming your way kids, be on the lookout!" said Mr Stewart dialing the phone as he walked out of the room.

Soon enough their pizza arrived and they started the movie. Miley, the only one seriously watching the movie was constantly shushing Jackson and Lilly who kept talking in whispers. After about the fifth time Jackson groaned loudly, before grabbing Lilly's hand and dragging her out onto the balcony.

"At least out here we can talk normally..." he said in the direction of Miley, who turned around and poked her tongue out at him before going,

"Shhhhh! _Some_ of us are trying to watch a movie!"

"You mean you," retorted Jackson, closing the doors behind him.

"Can you believe him?" Miley asked Oliver indignantly before snuggling up next to him forcing him to lift his arm and accept her presence.

"Actually, yes," said Oliver matter-of-factly, Miley turned to look at him irate by the betrayal, so Oliver hastily added, "He gets to go outside with the girl he likes..._alone _outside with the girl he likes...you catching my drift?"

Realisation dawned on Miley's face before she let out a wicked smile. This was going to play out quite nicely. Jackson and Lilly should be together before the end of the night. With this thought in mind Miley once again snuggled up against Oliver, who more than willingly welcomed her into his arms.

oOo

"Aww that was so sweet...'_Love is like friendship on fire_'..." Miley sighed dramatically clasping her hands to her chest, "Isn't that the most romantic thing? I love it when the best friends end up together..." A large smile danced across her face as she said, "I knew I loved that movie for a reason..."

Oliver just smiled at her display. "Yeah I liked it too...surprisingly...but do you really like it when the best friends end up together? I thought _If We Were A Movie_ was about falling for Ja-umm...someone really popular? Someone who's _not_ your best friend?"

Miley shrugged, avoiding eye contact.

"The song says_ if _we were a movie..." she replied, "and the song _is _about Jake..." pointedly rolling her eyes at him.

"If life _were_ a movie Jake and I might end up together, I mean come on...superstar and superstar in disguise? It's too good to be true! But..." she said seriously, "This is real life, and Jake would never understand _me_...or _why_ I pretend." Letting a joking smile flit across her face she added, "And that boy can be so stupid sometimes I wouldn't be surprised if he blurted my secret out by accident, if he knew."

A small smile darted weakly across Oliver's face but he didn't reply, letting silence fall between the pair. After a couple of minutes of absorption of this new information Oliver asked, avoiding eye contact, "Do you wish you and Jake could end up together?"

Miley thought about it for a moment before answering, "No."

Miley tried to gauge Oliver's reaction, with little success.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yup." she replied.

Silence once again fell between the pair.

"Do you like someone else?"

"What is this Oliver, twenty questions?" she laughed, "But..." she paused, "Yes, I do...and he's _perfect_..." she sighed dreamily before adding seriously, "In my opinion of course."

Oliver nodded his face blank. Boldly making eye contact with her, he said softly yet seriously,

"He's a very lucky man," before adding in a teasing tone, "I'm assuming it _is_ a man of course..."

"Oliver," Miley groaned, hitting him with a pillow.

"Hey! You could have seriously injured me!"

Miley rolled her eyes and leant back against the couch, ignoring him.

"So it is a man then?"

"Argh! Yes, he's male...just like you!" Miley said in frustration.

Silence once again quickly fell between the two who caught each other's gaze and refused to be the first one to give in.

Millions of thoughts ran through Miley's head. _Oh why did I say that? What if he works out how much I like him? What will I do then? What if he doesn't return my feelings? Would that wreck our friendship?_

Similar thoughts ran through Oliver's. _Does this mean she likes _me_? Or is this just wishful thinking on my part? What if I take the risk and she doesn't return my feelings? What about our friendship? I'm going to take the risk._ thought Oliver decidedly.

Oliver shifted closer to Miley, raising his hands to cup her face. Miley felt her pulse start to quicken, her heart thumping hard against her ribs.

"I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way Miley, but I just have to know what it would feel like..."

"Oliver wh-" Miley started to say.

But Oliver leaned down quickly and pressed his lips to hers. Out of pure surprise, Miley didn't immediately respond. Oliver pulled back and started to move away but Miley, finally having regained conscious thought grabbed his shirt and pulled him back towards her, capturing his lips with hers and pouring all the passion she held for Oliver into that one kiss. Oliver quickly responded, matching Miley's level of passion. After a couple of minutes, Oliver pulled away breathless.

He ran his thumbs over her flushed cheeks, caressing them, before saying seriously, "Miley, I'm playing for keeps...not a one time thing."

Miley looped her arms around his neck drawing him closer before whispering in his ear, "Good, I wouldn't have it any other way, Smokin' Oken."

Miley pulled back and they grinned happily at each other.

"So does this mean I've got a one way ticket on the Ollie Trollie?" asked Miley cheekily.

"Only if I'm still cruising down the Miley highway."

"You betcha cowboy."

Oliver leaned forward and caught Miley's lips in a soft kiss that made her feeling like she was floating in heaven.

_I couldn't be happier._ Miley thought,_ He's _my_ perfect man._

oOo

Mr Stewart checked the clock in his soundproof study. It was nearly 11 o'clock.

_I'd better check on those kids sometime soon._ He thought woefully.

He stood up, stretched and started making his way down to the living room.

_I wonder when those kids will finally wake up and realise how much in love with each other they are_.

He inwardly shook his head.

_Probably never._

As he walked past a window that looked out onto the balcony, Mr Stewart could see two figures wrapped in a tight embrace. He stopped to observe them for a moment. One of the figures raised a head and turned to look at the other one. Mr Stewart started when he realised that it was Lily and Jackson. He was even more shocked when he saw them start to kiss. He quickly backed away from the window.

As he continued his journey towards the lounge room he noticed that the house seemed strangely quiet. As such, he tiptoed towards the living room, evading the squeaky stair, wondering what he might find. What he found was not dissimilar to the scene he had witnessed out on the balcony. Miley and Oliver, however, were fast asleep on the lounge cuddled together and holding hands in a way that Mr Stewart knew could not be just friendship. Fighting the urge to rip his little girl from Oliver Mr Stewart realised that they were all growing up and he was the only one privileged enough to witness it.

Mr Stewart shook his head in astonishment and backed out of the living room thinking only one crazy thought.

_I have _got_ to find out what was on that pizza._

**The End.**

* * *

**Please R&R! All comments are welcome and appreciated. :-)**

**Sam**


End file.
